


December 9th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [9]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried, and failed miserably with this constellation. Sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 9th

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and failed miserably with this constellation. Sorry for that.

“Hyung, I think this is a bad idea,” JunSu babbled when he looked onto the slippery surface in front of his eyes. He really felt nervous. It didn't help either that the others were snickering behind him and that YunHo's assurance of “You can make it, no worries” was not very confident when the worried crease between his eyes was anything to go by.

He squealed and held tight onto YunHo when the latter led him onto the sheet of ice and, Jesus, why were those ice skates moving anywhere but where he wanted and weren't they supposed to give him grip on the ice in the first place?

“JunSu, you need to calm down if you don't want to fall on your butt,” YunHo mumbled and tried his best to calm the bunch of nerves in his arms down. Of course it was easier said than done. JunSu was the personalised panic, with his wide eyes near to tears and his shaking fingers digging deep into YunHo's arms. Whispering soothing words, JunSu gulped and nodded in agreement to their first step forward on the ice. JunSu did well, that was as long as YunHo held and guided him. He panicked when YunHo let go and, of course, he fell butt first on the surface and pulled YunHo with him when the taller tried to regain his hold on him. JunSu finally decided then that, yes, ice skating was to be his early death and he never wanted to get near it again.


End file.
